YULE
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: The famous Baggins YULE celebration is canceled when young Frodo comes down with a bad cold. :) Puh-LEASE read & review! *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1 (The Hill)

YULE A/N: I edited this chapter, double-spacing everything so that it is easier to read for you guys. I don't understand why I haven't gotten any reviews, though.don't you guys like it? PLEASE review.it'll help me write faster! & I live for 'em.lol.  
  
Chapter1 The Hill  
  
"Uncle, do you need help in there?" Frodo Baggins asked as he lay on the carpet in the large parlor of Bag-End reading. It was the night before the fantastic Yule Holiday.a time when all hobbit families got together to exchange gifts and eat wonderful meals. This would be Frodo's first Yule holiday at Bag-End as he had recently come to stay with his Uncle Bilbo Baggins, one of the most wellknown hobbits in the Shire. "No dear boy." Bilbo called from the kitchen where he stood stuffing the enormous turkey he had gotten from the market earlier that day. The old hobbit had just recently turned 99 years old but most hobbits would say that he looked no older than at least fifty years. Bilbo finished stuffing the turkey and opened the oven when he felt another presence in the room. "Frodo.is something the matter?" Bilbo looked up to see his tweenage nephew standing in the kitchen doorway. The lad shook his head. "Wanted to see what you were doing." "Ah. In that case." Bilbo put the turkey into the oven and shut the door. "You could help me peel the potatoes if you would be willing." Frodo nodded and sat down at the dining room table with the bucket of potatoes his Uncle had set up. Bilbo took the garbage can for the potatoe peels and grabbed two peelers. "There you are Frodo. Now you take it like this and gently go along the side.good!" As he got to work, Frodo looked at his Uncle. "Mr. Gamgee said that he and Sam are going sledding on the Hill tonight. Can I go?" Bilbo frowned. "Frodo.it gets very cold outside at night." "I'll bundle up.I promise. Please can't I go?" Bilbo sighed. "Well." he paused. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Frodo smiled and continued his chore. When the potatoes were all peeled and put into a pot of boiling water, Frodo went to put on his snowsuit and heavy jacket. "Don't forget your hat, scarf and mittens!" Bilbo called. "I've got them, Uncle! I won't be back late at all." He gave Bilbo a kiss. "Please be careful." "I will." Frodo opened the round green door and stepped outside into the snow. Bilbo watched from the window as the tweenager hurried to join Hamfast Gamgee and his five-year-old son Samwise who had their sleds ready and smiled. When he was certain Frodo was all right, Bilbo went back inside to check on his food. He had adopted Frodo after the boys' parents had died in a boating accident on the Brandywine River. Not for charity as most of the local hobbits originally thought, but because Bilbo loved Frodo very much and they had so much in common (including the same birthday: September 22). Neither of the Baggins's was considered "Practical" hobbits. In fact, by Shire standards, Bilbo was considered the strangest of them all. Fifty years earlier he had been called on to go on a great adventure to a dragon's layer with a group of thirteen dwarves. Many hobbits had not expected Bilbo to return from the journey but were shocked when he did in deed return and very rich as well! Bilbo, when he decided that everything in the kitchen was underway and in no need of constant care, he went into the parlor and took a seat in his favorite cushioned chair by the cackling fire. He sat quietly and watched as his nephew and neighbor goofed around in the snow outside underneath the full moon. 


	2. Chapter 2 (Holiday Spirit)

Chapter 2 Holiday Spirit  
  
A/N: It's too bad hobbit's don't celebrate Christmas like we do.it's hard to describe their idea of holiday spirit. But I'm trying my best.I'm sure presents are involved!! Reviewreviewreviewreview!!!!  
  
Frodo awoke early the next morning, feeling very well rested after a fun night. After sledding with the Gamgees, Frodo came back inside and had freshly baked oatmeal raisin cookies and tea with his Uncle in the parlor. He smiled as he changed into his warm breeches and button-down collared shirt. "What are your plans for the afternoon my boy?" Bilbo asked as he served breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and raspberry jam. Frodo smiled to himself. His plan was to go into town and buy gifts for his close friends and relatives for the Yule celebration that would take place in two days. He told his Uncle this and Bilbo chuckled. "Oh Frodo.you do not need to buy anything for me." He patted the hobbitlad's shoulder. Frodo took a bite of his egg. "Well.we'll see." "Do you have enough money to purchase your things?" Bilbo asked. "I do, Uncle. I have the copper you gave me last week still.I only bought a book when I went into town last." "Ah." Bilbo sipped his tea and looked out the window watching the light snow come down. "And is anyone accompanying you to town?" Bilbo added. Frodo nodded. "Merry is.his father is letting him come to Hobbiton for a bit of a visit.I think he is going spend the next night or so at Bag- End so he can attend our Yule party." "Excellent.he knows there is room for him when he comes." After breakfast, Frodo helped his Uncle with the clean up and then kissed Bilbo on the cheek before putting on his winter cloak, hat, mittens and scarf. "Do be careful!" Bilbo called as Frodo met Merry at the gate of Bag- End. "Good morning, Mr. Bilbo!" Merry called waving a mitten-covered hand.  
  
"Good morning Meriadoc!" Bilbo replied waving back. "Frodo! Did you remember a pocket handkerchief?" Frodo laughed. "Of course, Uncle!" "Have fun, lads!" Bilbo shut the door. As the two tweenagers began to walk towards the town of Hobbiton, Frodo said, "Honestly.Bilbo would ask me if I had a pocket handkerchief if we were running from an Earthquake!" Merry laughed. "I am glad to have a chance to get my Christmas shopping done. D'you know that Pippin has been bugging me for a new set of drawing pencils?" "I didn't know he was good at art!" "Oh yes.he drew a lovely picture of the tree outside of the Great Smials and sent it to me last week. I ought to have brought it to show you." Frodo nodded. "Yes. Well.you can bring it next time. I think I am going to get Bilbo a new winter cloak and gloves.he needs them badly. His old cloak is torn in a few places.do you know he's had that since he went on his journey with the dwarves?" Merry gasped. "Really? That is an old cloak then! Fifty years at least!" The walk to the town was a good two and a half miles from Bag-End. "Good morning Merry." "Oh no." Merry groaned as he saw Seredala Proudfoot who worked with her mother in the flower shop. She was outside hanging tinsel around the store window. "Good morning Seredala." Said Frodo. "What brings you into town on such a snowy morning?" "Yule shopping." "Ah." She smiled. "Good luck with that.the stores have been busy these past few days." Frodo nodded politely. "Yes.well.see you later, then." He pulled Merry away and the two of them went into the general store. "Master Baggins and Master Brandybuck!" The shopkeeper, Dudlo Goodbody, greeted the two young hobbits who had immediately went to search for their desired items. "Good morning, Mr. Goodbody." Said Frodo as he thumbed through the rack of winter cloaks. "Can I interest you in anything in particular, Frodo?" "Well.I was going to get my Uncle Bilbo a new winter cloak.do you have anything that is made of a strong fabric but not too expensive?" Merry found a good box of drawing pencils and smiled as he took them down from the shelf. "Ooh.these will do nicely." "Well.let me see." Dudlo searched through the rack a bit and pulled off a handsome blue robe with green trimmings. "This one is good and strong.very warm too, made of sheepskin and rabbit fur." "Oh.it's very nice," Frodo admitted, fingering the fabric in his fingers. "Or.we have this one.made from black bear fur." "Well.Bilbo does not like dark colors.I do like this blue one. How much is it?" "Two coppers." Frodo felt around in his pocket and pulled out five shiny coppers smiling. "I'll take it." "Excellent! I'll hold this for you at the counter and you see if you find anything else you might like." Frodo looked at Merry who was picking out a new scarf for his father and a pair of gloves for his mother. "Thank you." In the end, Frodo bought his Uncle's cloak, a wooden horse for Sam, a new spade for Mr. Gamgee and secretly a sketchpad for Pippin and a broach for Merry. The tweenagers left the general store with a bag of gifts each and decided to go and get a cup of cocoa from the bakery. After that they headed back to Bag-End, loudly singing carols and skipping as they walked. They had to bring their bags of gifts upstairs secretly. "We'll have to figure out a way to get them under the tree before Yule," said Frodo as he put his bag into his closet for the time being. Merry agreed. "It will be great fun to see your Uncle's face when he gets his gift! I know he'll love it." "Boys! Come down for tea!" Bilbo called and the tweenagers had to abandon their gifts. "We'll work on them later. I need to make out little cards for each of them." Said Frodo. He could not wait for Yule.though it was only two days away, it felt like a lifetime! 


	3. Chapter 3 (Yule Eve)

Chapter 3 Yule Eve  
  
"Frodo! Time to get up, dear lad, or you're going to miss breakfast!"  
  
Frodo moaned from his position underneath the covers. The door to his bedroom opened and suddenly: "Argh!" Merry leapt onto his bed. "Merry!" Frodo sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "There you are, Frodo! We were getting' worried 'bout you." Frodo rubbed his nose and swung his feet over the side of the bed. In all honesty, Frodo felt miserable. His nose was all clogged up and his throat felt like fire. He sneezed loudly as he opened his closet door to choose an outfit for the day. "Uh oh." Said Merry, immediately going into the little box on Frodo's desk for a fresh handkerchief. Bilbo came into the room and watched as Merry walked over to his nephew with the handkerchief. "Thanks." "Not catching a chill are you?" the old hobbit asked causing both tweenagers to turn. Bilbo felt Frodo's forehead and frowned. "You feel a little warm." Merry looked at Bilbo frantically. "He's not ill, is he?" Frodo sneezed again and Bilbo immediately ordered him to crawl right back into bed. "But Uncle.you need help cooking for the party tomorrow." Frodo protested as he clutched the handkerchief in his hand. Bilbo brushed the curls away from his eyes. "Frodo. We may not even have the party if you are ill tomorrow. It wouldn't be any fun without you." Merry grimaced as his cousin sneezed a third time and obeyed Bilbo's orders to get a wash rag and a bowl of cool water. Bilbo, meanwhile, took a seat beside Frodo on the bed. "I want to have the party so much, Uncle. Even if I just have a cold, can I go?" Bilbo laughed and kissed Frodo on the head. "We'll see." Merry returned to the room with the bowl of water and the rag and handed both items to Bilbo. "Thank you, Merry." Bilbo prepared a cool cloth and placed it over his nephew's forehead. "There you are, dear boy. Just relax." Bilbo kissed Frodo before leading Merry out of the room. When the two hobbits entered the kitchen, Merry sat down at the table and put his chin in his palm. "It's not fair," Merry began. "Frodo is never well during the Yule holiday." Bilbo ruffled Merry's curls. "He always does seem to catch cold around this time, doesn't he?" the old hobbit opened the pantry and grabbed a box of fresh chamomile tealeaves. Once he got those out, he got his old pot and set it on the stove to make a fresh batch of tea for the three of them. "What is that?" Merry asked as the scent of the tea filled his nose. "Chamomile. This may help Frodo's cold." Bilbo poured a cup for Frodo and took it into the lad's bedroom. "Here you are, Frodo. A nice mug of tea." Frodo smiled as his Uncle set it on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?" "All stuffy. And my throat hurts." "Mmm. Well.we'll wait and see how you feel in a few hours. If you get worse then I'll call Dr. Goodbody to make the diagnosis." Bilbo kissed Frodo once more before leaving the room. 


	4. Chapter 4 (Plans interrupted)

Chapter 4 Plans interrupted  
  
"The dear lad has been sniffling and sneezing all night," said Bilbo as he allowed Dr. Goodbody into Bag-End. Merry came out of Frodo's room with an expression of half-amusement and half-worry on his face.  
  
"He needs another fresh handkerchief, Uncle Bilbo."  
  
"Sounds like Frodo has a bit of a headcold." Dr. Goodbody said sith a small smile. "I'll go and see what I can prescribe for it."  
  
Bilbo led the doctor into Frodo's room just as the tweenager let out another explosive sneeze. "Uncle Bilbo.I'm going to sneeze my head off." The young hobbit whimpered.  
  
"There there, Frodo. Let me have a look at you." Dr. Goodbody came over to Frodo's bedside and placed a hand against his forehead. "You do feel a little warm. How else do you feel?"  
  
"My nose is all clogged up and my head hurts. My throat hurts too." Frodo sneezed once more causing all of the other hobbits to jump.  
  
"Well.first off I'll give you some medicine to ease that sneezing of yours! That would be this bottle here.deconjestant. Give it to him once every hour." Dr. Goodbody set the bottle down on Frodo's nighttable. "Now this one is a fever reducer.that should be administered at least every two to three hours."  
  
Frodo sniffled. "Am I going to be able to go to the party Uncle?" he asked weakly.  
  
Bilbo stroked the lad's head of curly dark hair. "We'll see how you're feeling by tomorrow. If you're still sneezing and coughing like this then we'll have to put it off for another time."  
  
Merry leaned his elbows on his elder cousins' bed and peered into his eyes. "You're going to feel better, Frodo. You just have a cold.you've had worse."  
  
Dr. Goodbody chuckled. "That is true young Meriadoc. Frodo has been through worse. Now.make sure he gets plenty of rest today and plenty of fluids." The doctor patted Frodo on the head. "I'll stop by in a few days to check on your progress."  
  
Frodo's eyes closed and his nose wrinkled, causing Merry to cover his ears. "You do have quite a sneeze for a little one don't you?" the doctor laughed. "Well.I must be off. If he grows worse then send for me immediately.don't wait. I don't want to take any chances with this one."  
  
Bilbo shook Dr. Goodbody's hand and led him back to the front door of Bag-End. Once the doctor was gone, Bilbo returned to his small charge, clucking his tongue before the lad sneezed yet again and began to cry softly. Immediately, Bilbo drew Frodo into a hug and cradled him, murmering words of comfort. Merry looked down at his furry feet.  
  
'He has to get well.' He thought to himself. 


	5. Chapter 5 (A small celebration)

Chapter 5 A small celebration  
  
By the first day of the Yule holiday, dear Frodo's cold had not cleared up but Bilbo decided to have the party just the same. He wrapped his nephew in a quilt and carried him downstairs to the parlor where close family and friends gathered. "There is the little trooper!" Saradoc Brandybuck, Merry's father and the master of Brandy Hall, greeted with a smile.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Frodo?" asked Esmerelda, Saradoc's wife.  
  
"Stuffy." Frodo mumbled as Bilbo set him on the couch.  
  
Pippin sat on the floor by the tree and inspected the new pencils Merry had bought him. "I like them a lot, Merry." He said smiling.  
  
"An' I like the new toy you got me Mr. Frodo." Said little Samwise as he held his new wooden pony.  
  
"Oh.Uncle Bilbo.your gift is in my closet," said Frodo as he wiped his runny nose with a handkerchief.  
  
Bilbo smiled kindly as Merry jumped up. "I'll get it for him, Frodo!" The younger hobbit dashed out of the parlor and received laughs from the rest of the guests. Eglatine and Paladin Took, the parents of Peregrin "Pippin" shook their heads.  
  
"We should all be thankful that our dear Frodo is well enough to be downstairs with us."  
  
Bilbo nodded as he joined Frodo on the couch and cuddled the tweenager. A few moments later Merry returned carrying a large, lumpy package in his hands and Frodo sat up straight, beaming as he accepted the gift. "This is for you, Uncle. I thought you might need it."  
  
Bilbo kissed Frodo on the cheek, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he took off the wrapping and the ribbon. "Oh Frodo." he held up the brand new winter cloak. "My dear boy.this is beautiful. Just what I needed."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Soon the party really kicked in.food was served of every possible type; stories were told and songs were sung. It wasn't until 8:00 that Frodo began to feel unusually sleepy and his old headache had returned. He lay his head against his Uncle Bilbo's shoulder as the old hobbit went on about his escape from the prison of King Thranduil of the Mirkwood Elves. "Frodo lad.are you all right?" Bilbo asked, noticing the tweenager's droopy eyes.  
  
"I don't feel good, Uncle." He whimpered.  
  
Pippin looked up from his sketchpad frowning and watched as Bilbo placed a hand against Frodo's forehead. "You're a little warm, Frodo. I think I had better get you back into bed."  
  
Esmerelda stood up. "I'll help you." She offered and followed Bilbo down the hallway to Frodo's room. Merry, meanwhile, looked down at his feet.  
  
"Now Merry--your cousin will feel better." Saradoc encouraged placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "He's made of sterner stuff than you realize."  
  
"There we are. All nice and snug in bed." Bilbo told Frodo after tucking his nephew under the covers. Frodo nodded, sniffling as Esmerelda stroked his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry you aren't feeling well, pumpkin." She soothed. "But your Uncle Bilbo will take good care of you.as will I while I'm here."  
  
Frodo's nose crinkled as he whimpered, "I'm going to sneeze again."  
  
Both of the elder hobbits jumped. "Let me give you some of that deconjestant Dr. Goodbody gave us." Bilbo told the tweenager, picking up the brown bottle on the nighttable and unscrewed the cap. Esmerelda took Frodo's soiled handkerchief and gave him a new one as Bilbo poured a teaspoon of the medicine.  
  
"Here you are lad." Frodo opened his mouth and took the medicine down. After a few moments of licking his lips, Frodo smiled. "It tastes like cherries!"  
  
Esmerelda and Bilbo both laughed. "I'll sit here with you." Esmerelda told Frodo.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Bilbo. She nodded.  
  
"You have a lot of guests left downstairs that you need to entertain, Master Baggins."  
  
Bilbo smiled. "All right. But I'll be up in a few hours. Try and get some rest, Frodo." The old hobbit kissed Frodo on the forehead before heading back downstairs to join the party. 


	6. Chapter 6 (Snowfall)

Chapter 6 Snowfall  
  
"So tell me.are you handling things?" asked Saradoc later in the evening as he took a sip of tea. Bilbo puffed on his pipe from his favorite cushioned armchair by the fireplace and smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"I suppose I am. Dear Frodo is such a comfort to me.I enjoy having someone to spoil every now and then."  
  
The others laughed. At that moment little Samwise let out a yawn.  
  
"Uh oh." Said Hamfast. "I think someone is ready for bed."  
  
Sam gave his father a sleepy smile and shook his head in protest. "I want to stay a little longer, Da.if you don' mind."  
  
"You won't, Samwise. Your mother would have a fit if I kept you up any later."  
  
"By the way.where is Bell?" asked Bilbo. "I am very surprised not to see her here."  
  
Hamfast nodded in understanding. "She went to visit some friends earlier this week in West farthing. She should return by Sunday. Come on, Samwise.let's get you home now." The old gardener lifted his young son into his arms before thanking Mr. Bilbo for his kindness.  
  
"Anytime, Hamfast."  
  
"Let us know how Mr. Frodo is doing in the morning."  
  
"I will. Good night."  
  
When they left Bilbo noticed that Merry and Pippin had fallen asleep side by side curled up in little balls right on the rug and made eye contact with Paladin, Eglatine Saradoc. "Perhaps we should spend the night here.I'd hate to make them walk all the way home like this." Paladin whispered.  
  
"Of course you may.I'll go and get the guest rooms ready for you." Bilbo hurried off and Eglatine lifted Pippin while Saradoc lifted Merry. The little hobbits' murmered in their sleep but did not wake up when they were carried down the corridor. After getting his guests settled, Bilbo went straight to Frodo's room. Esmerelda was still awake, watching her nephew who had finally fallen asleep. "How is he?" Bilbo whispered.  
  
"Sleeping.finally." She whispered.  
  
"You go on to bed.I'll sit up with him now." Bilbo whispered back.  
  
"Oh.I couldn't."  
  
"Go on."  
  
Esmerelda nodded and gave Frodo a soft kiss on the cheek before heading off to join her husband. Bilbo sat down in the chair she had pulled beside Frodo's bed and sighed. He picked up Frodo's little hand and squeezed it gently feeling his lower lip quiver. "We're going to help you feel better, dear boy. I promise." He encouraged. Frodo let out a quiet moan and moved around a bit trying to get comfortable. The old hobbit looked out the window and gasped.snow was falling heavily over Hobbiton looking like little sparkling diamonds in the sky. 


	7. Chapter 7 (Snowed In)

Chapter 7 Snowed in  
  
"Oh bother." Saradoc Brandybuck awoke the next morning to find that it had snowed a great deal the night before. In fact it had snowed so much that the entire window was covered in white. "Papa!" Merry ran into their room and leapt onto the bed waking Esmerelda who looked quite startled. "Merry! What is it?"  
  
"It snowed last night! Pippin and I went to open the door and it's stuck."  
  
"STUCK?" Esmerelda and Saradoc cried immediately hopping out of bed. They followed their son out into the parlor where Pippin sat leaning his elbows on the windowsill.  
  
Saradoc turned the doorknob and tried to pull it open but his son was correct--it wouldn't budge. "Oh dear." He muttered. "Esmerelda.give me a hand please."  
  
The two hobbits tugged as hard as they could when POP the door flew open and a pile of snow fell on them as a result.  
  
"WOW!" Pippin cried. "That's more snow than I've ever seen in my whole life!"  
  
"Which hasn't been that long," sniggered Merry. "OUCH!" he received a kick in the shin from Pippin.  
  
Esmerelda popped out of the snow, spitting some out of her mouth. When she saw where it had come from she gasped. "I think we're snowed in, Saradoc.did you ever see such a sight?"  
  
Saradoc popped out next and looked up. The snow reached the top of the doorframe of Bag-End, which could only mean that the entire Shire was burried. "This can't be good." Sighed Saradoc as they tried their best to shovel the excess snow back outside.  
  
"We're snowed in! Yippee!" Pippin jumped up and down. "That means we'll get to stay here for a while!"  
  
Esmerelda wiped the snow off of her nightgown and out of her hair grumbling in disgust. Paladin and Eglatine woke next and cried out when they saw the door open. "What are you doing with that door wide open in this weather? Dear Frodo will catch pneumonia with that draft!"  
  
Saradoc immediately shut the door but it took a bit of force.  
  
Bilbo heard the commotion and came out into the parlor only to see everyone standing by the doorway. "What on Earth is going on around here?" he asked.  
  
Saradoc turned and the old hobbit was shocked to see that he was soaked. "We're snowed in, Bilbo."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"How is our Frodo?" asked Eglatine.  
  
"He is still sleeping like log. You can hear the conjestion in his breathing, though. It seems he can just breathe through his mouth."  
  
They all heard a few sneezes from the tweenager's room and Bilbo sighed. "Sounds like he just woke up."  
  
"Can I see him, Mama?" asked Merry.  
  
"Not now, dear. Let Frodo rest. I don't want you to catch a cold from him."  
  
Bilbo went back into Frodo's bedroom and sure enough, the lad was awake, holding a handkerchief. "Good morning my boy. I take it you're not feeling any better?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. "Umm umm."  
  
"Some good news and some bad news, lad. Your Aunts, Uncles and cousins are staying for a while.we're snowed in."  
  
"Snowed in?" Frodo asked sniffling. "How bad is it?"  
  
Bilbo went over to the window and pulled open the curtain causing the tweenager to gasp. The entire window was covered with snow! The sight of it made Frodo shiver and Bilbo went to fetch another blanket. "There you are." He said as he tucked the second quilt around his nephew's small body. "Just try and rest.I'll make you some ginger tea. Would you like toast or anything to eat?"  
  
Frodo shook his head again. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"All right." Bilbo kissed Frodo before heading out again only to hear his nephew sneeze. When he reached the kitchen he saw Merry who was standing and gazing around in wonder. Bilbo laughed startling the young hobbit before him. "Hungry, are you?" he asked. Merry nodded.  
  
"Starving."  
  
"Good.I think I will make a big batch of pancakes and bacon."  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
Bilbo felt a small lump form in his throat. When Frodo was well he liked to stand and watch his Uncle cook breakfast, lunch and dinner and often would lend a hand. "Of course."  
  
Merry crawled up onto a wooden chair and watched as Bilbo began to mix the batter for the pancakes. "Can I stir it?"  
  
"Merry! Quit bothering your Uncle Bilbo." Esmerelda stood in the kitchen doorway watching her son who had accepted the whisk. Bilbo smiled.  
  
"He is not being any trouble at all. I like having an extra hand in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh. Well."  
  
"Pancakes are all right, aren't they?" Bilbo wanted to know as he got the bacon ready. She smiled.  
  
"They always are. Saradoc and Paladin are trying to dig their way through the snow to find some way out."  
  
"Is it that bad?" asked Bilbo. "If it is then Old Hamfast will have a dreadful time going to the market.they always go on Thursdays." He also thought of Bell who was away in West Farthing. If the snow was just as bad there then she might not get home for over a week!"  
  
"Ewwww!" Merry took his hands out of the bowl and they were covered with batter. "It's cold!"  
  
They all heard moans from down the corridor and Bilbo nearly dropped the frying pan before he dashed off. He entered the tweenagers' room to find that the lad had thrown up and was shaking and sobbing, clutching the edge of the bed. "Oh my dear boy."  
  
"I-I got sick Uncle." Frodo choked.  
  
"Yes I can see that. Let me get you cleaned up now." Bilbo got rid of the mess on the floor and then let Frodo rinse his mouth out with the ginger tea before removing the lad's nightshirt and replacing it with a fresh one. "Shhhh. It wasn't your fault." Bilbo soothed, hugging the sick hobbit to him, rubbing his back in a circular motion. "Oh Frodo.you're burning up." Bilbo felt the boy's forehead with alarm. "Of course we're snowed in and will have a hard time getting a healer!"  
  
Frodo hiccoughed "I-I'm ruining e-everything."  
  
"Of course you aren't, lad. We still got to have the celebration, didn't we? And even if we didn't, you are never a nuisance to me. I love you very much." Bilbo gave Frodo's cheek a small kiss. "Now.try and lay down and wait while I fetch your Auntie's."  
  
"No." Frodo begged causing Bilbo to stop in the doorway of the room. "I.I want you to stay with me."  
  
Bilbo smiled softly. "I know, Frodo. But I have to get breakfast on the table for the rest of your family. Then I'll be up to sit with you. I promise, lad."  
  
"I d-don't want to be in here by m-myself," Frodo sobbed, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Bilbo sighed feeling an ache in his heart for the tweenager and he sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
"I know my boy. But I need to leave for just a few moments. I'll ask your Uncle Saradoc if he will help serve breakfast so I can be with you." Bilbo kissed Frodo who smiled weakly before wrapping his small arms around Bilbo's neck.  
  
"I always feel better when you're around." Frodo whispered.  
  
"Oh Frodo." Bilbo hastily wiped tears from his eyes that threatened to fall down his cheeks. "I'll be right back."  
  
Frodo lay back down on his pillows with a soft sigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how did you like that chapter? I am sorry if this is in the least bit rushed.I am going to try and make it at least fifteen to twenty chapters if I can manage it. I love writing Frodo/angst fics! Thank you all for the reviews so far! They ALWAYS help me write faster. ;) So continue to read & review.constructive criticism is always allowed but flames are not.I'm sorry, but I feel that if you do not like the summary of the story then you shouldn't even bother reading it. 


	8. Chapter 8 (There for you)

Chapter 8 There for you  
  
Disclaimer: I almost forgot to put one of these! All of the characters name's and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I am not making any money off of these (it would be cool to see it in print for real but it wouldn't be fair to the original author! It's not like I could ask him for permission to reproduce lol).just having lots of fun.  
  
A/N: Please R&R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bilbo entered the kitchen to see Merry and Pippin sitting at the small round table laughing over a joke one of them must have told. "Where is your father, Merry?" asked Bilbo as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.  
  
"He's in the parlor."  
  
Bilbo went into the living room and sure enough the other adults were lounging around on the sofa chatting. "Saradoc? Could I have a word with you in private?" Bilbo asked. Saradoc glanced at Esmerelda before standing up to follow Bilbo into the hallway.  
  
"Frodo wants me to sit with him so I wanted to know if you would not mind serving breakfast?"  
  
Saradoc smiled. "Of course I wouldn't mind. How is he feeling?"  
  
"Not any better. He just threw up."  
  
"Oh dear." Saradoc clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Go and sit with him.I'll take care of the breakfast."  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Thank you. If you need anything let me know."  
  
Saradoc headed into the parlor to announce that breakfast was ready and Bilbo went back into Frodo's room. "I'm here, my boy." The old hobbit comforted the younger one and sat down.  
  
"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked. "Can you sing me a song?"  
  
"A song, eh?" Bilbo grinned. "What song would you like to hear?"  
  
"I like the one about Princess Mee," Frodo replied.  
  
"All right then." Bilbo cleared his throat.  
  
"Little Princess Mee Lovely was she As in elven-song is told: She had pearls in hair All threaded fair; Of gossamer shot with gold Was her kerchief made, And a silver braid Of stars about her throat. Of moth-web light All moonlit-white She wore a woven coat, And round her kirtle Was bound a girdle Sewn with diamond dew. (J.R.R. Tolkien's "Princess Mee"-can be found in "The Tolkien Reader")  
  
Frodo sneezed loudly and coughed thankfully receiving a fresh handkerchief from his Uncle. Bilbo stroked Frodo's dark curls and thought back to happier times when Frodo romped around outside in the garden with little Samwise Gamgee pretending to be Elves. "I want to feel better, Uncle." Frodo whimpered.  
  
"I know you do. I want you to feel better as well, lad."  
  
"Is the winter ever going to end?" Frodo asked in a weak voice. "Winters seem so long."  
  
Bilbo took Frodo's little hand in his own. "I know they do.and they must seem long for you especially. I wish that for just one that you could be happy and healthy and enjoy it as many of the younger hobbits around here do."  
  
Frodo closed his bright blue eyes. "I wish so too."  
  
"Get some rest, Frodo.let me go and check on the others." Bilbo gave Frodo a kiss on the forehead before heading out of the bedroom. He was just entering the hallway to see Esmerelda carrying a plate filled with food.  
  
"Oh.I was just bringing this to you. Almost forgetting your own breakfast, eh?" she teased, handing Bilbo the plate and a cup of coffee.  
  
"I was going to see what the five of you were up to."  
  
"Nothing really. Paladin and Saradoc are back trying to dig a tunnel through the snow but they aren't getting very far." Esmerelda chuckled. "What a holiday this is going to be!"  
  
Bilbo smiled. "Yes in deed."  
  
Both adults turned to hear two sets of hobbit feet thumping down the hallway as Merry and Pippin approached.  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake your cousin!" Esmerelda hissed.  
  
"Sorry." Apologized Merry stopping in his tracks. "Uncle Bilbo.Pippin wants to hear a story."  
  
"Will you tell us the one about your riding on the barrells?" Pippin added grinning.  
  
"Not today Peregrin. Your cousin is feeling lousy and wishes that I be there with him. Perhaps another time."  
  
Pippin nodded in understanding. "Can we see Frodo?" he asked.  
  
Bilbo looked at Esmerelda who raised an eyebrow. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say hello for a few moments."  
  
Merry and Pippin hurried the rest of the way down the corridor and entered Frodo's room. They both stopped at the foot of his bed to see that he was sound asleep. Neither of the little hobbits made a single sound for fear of waking Frodo but only gave each other knowing glances.  
  
Back out in the hallway, Esmerelda comforted Bilbo who had broken down, sobbing quietly. "You are doing what you can for the boy, Bilbo. He has always been very weak for one his age." She placed a hand on the old hobbit's shoulder. "Perhaps you had better lay down and rest a bit.you look tired to death."  
  
Bilbo shook his head. "I need to be with him.he told me it makes him feel better when I am there."  
  
Esmerelda folded her hands and watched as the old hobbit's shoulders shook with his sobs. "Mama?" Merry whispered, peering out of Frodo's room. Bilbo quickly wiped his eyes and turned.  
  
"Yes dear?" asked Esmerelda with a soft frown.  
  
"Pippin wants to tell Frodo a story.do you think that would help him feel better?"  
  
"A story? I suppose if you told it quietly.what do you think, Bilbo?"  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Of course, of course.perhaps I had better lay down. I'll be back in an hour or so."  
  
Esmerelda went in with Merry and Pippin and sat in the corner while the other two hobbits sat in chairs beside Frodo's bed. "This is pretty funny," Pippin whispered. "My cat got lost the other day and when I went to find it I ran into Myrtle Burrows.you know her.and the two of us found the cat at the same time.whacked heads and everything! She said to me "Oh! I didn't realize this was yours!" and I said "Yes.I lost him." and she said."  
  
Merry sat beside Pippin trying to remain as cheerful as possible through his grief. Frodo, besides Pippin, had been one of Merry's greatest friends. He had the thought in the back of his mind that if he had ever lost Frodo. 'Oh sweet Elbereth,' he thought. 'Please spare Frodo.we both love him too much to loose him.' He prayed, placing a small hand on Pippin's shoulder. 


	9. Chapter 9 (Snowhobbits)

Chapter 9 Snowhobbits  
  
As the week drug on Frodo's cold grew worse. His family still remained in Bag-End, often relaxing in the parlor in silence waiting for any sign that the lad would recover. Esmerelda, Eglatine and Bilbo took turns sitting with Frodo during the cold, dark nights. Even Saradoc had offered to sit by his nephew's side though when the lad began to call for his long dead mother at times when the fever fits came, the Master of Buckland had to leave the room. Thankfully, the snow was beginning to melt. On the sixth day of the Yule celebration, Merry and Pippin put on their snowsuits and asked to go outside. "Well.it does seem to have loosened up quite a bit," Saradoc reported after opening the main door to Bag-End. "I suppose it's all right, boys. Go on."  
  
"But be careful!" Esmerelda called after them.  
  
The two hobbitlads hurried outside, smiling as they looked up towards the bright sunlight. Sure enough the snow had melted a great deal and they romped around tossing snowballs at each other. "Say!" cried Merry after the two of them lay on their backs in the white fluff. "We could make snowhobbits!"  
  
"Snowhobbits?" asked Pippin, turning over to gaze at his shadow over the top of the snow.  
  
"Uh huh! It'll be easy.and fun too! We'll go and ask Bilbo if he has any carrots that we could use for its nose and coal for its eyes."  
  
Pippin giggled and followed Merry back inside Bag-End.  
  
"Carrots and coal?" asked Bilbo with a slight smile on his careworn face.  
  
"We're gonna make a snowhobbit!" Pippin explained. "We wanted coal for the eyes and carrots for the nose and."  
  
Esmerelda chuckled from where she stood and shook her head.  
  
"What a waste of good food!" Bilbo teased. "But I suppose it will be all right."  
  
Pippin jumped up and down clapping as Merry went to retrieve what materials they needed. The adults watched the children hurry out through the main door and looked at each other with small smiles. "I do hope Frodo gets well soon." Sighed Bilbo when he heard coughing from Frodo's bedroom. "The poor lad is missing out on all the fun with his cousins."  
  
Esmerelda nodded sadly. "We should give him an herbal steam bath this evening.it should help clear up that chest conjestion."  
  
"BILBO!"  
  
All heads turned towards Frodo's bedroom. "I'll go." Bilbo told the women quietly and went immediately to his nephew's aid. Frodo was still asleep when Bilbo reached his bedside, but judging from the tormented sobs and groans, Bilbo guessed the lad was having a nightmare. The old hobbit took the bowl of water and rag from the nighttable and gently began to blott Frodo's forehead, cheeks and neck with it. Frodo's blue eyes opened and it took a few moments for his blurred vision to clear enough to see his Uncle.  
  
"B-Bilbo?" he asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I am here, lad. Right here."  
  
"I'm s-so cold."  
  
"Would you like another blanket?"  
  
Frodo nodded softly. "M-Merry and Pippin.where are they?"  
  
Bilbo went into Frodo's closet and pulled out an extra quilt. "They are outside building snowhobbits." He gently wrapped the quilt around Frodo.  
  
"Snowhobbits?" Frodo's chapped lips curled into a small smile at the sound of the word. Bilbo stroked the lad's curls.  
  
"Yes. They are very disappointed that you aren't out there to play with them."  
  
Frodo coughed. "I-I wish I could be out there too. Just the thought of getting out of bed is exhausting."  
  
Bilbo kissed his forehead. "I know. It isn't your fault, Frodo."  
  
"You look tired, Uncle." Frodo whispered, noticing the dark circles under Bilbo's eyes. "Did you sleep at all this week?"  
  
Bilbo laughed. "Of course I did."  
  
"For how long, though?" Frodo gave Bilbo a mischevious smile.  
  
"You know how to torment an old soul, don't you?" Bilbo laughed. "If you will let one of your Aunties sit with you than I shall get a good rest. How does that sound?"  
  
Frodo smiled. "It sounds very good. I don't want you becoming ill." He sneezed loudly and Bilbo immediately went to fetch Frodo a clean handkerchief. Once he held it in his hand he sneezed yet again and Bilbo sighed.  
  
"I think it is time for you to have an herbal steam bath, Frodo. Your sneezing has not stopped since this morning."  
  
Frodo whimpered in protest but his Uncle would not hear of it. "Just rest a moment while I fetch your Aunties." Bilbo headed out into the hallway only to hear shrieks and laughter from outside. He gazed out of the window in his study to see Merry chasing Pippin around the yard holding two snowballs in his mitten-covered hands.  
  
"You're going to get it this time, Peregrin Took!"  
  
Bilbo chuckled to himself as he went to get Eglatine and Esmerelda. The two women were needlepointing while the men were napping and they got the hint when Bilbo motioned for the two of them to follow him into the kitchen. They filled a large basin with steaming water and heated lavender tealeaves. The scent of the concoction was overwhelming and Bilbo felt a bit faint before they went to get Frodo out of bed.  
  
"Must I have a steam bath?" the tweenager asked miserably as he was stripped naked. "It is embarassing.what if Merry and Pip happen to run in on us?"  
  
Eglatine kissed the top of his head. "Oh stop being such a silly hobbit! In you go."  
  
Frodo let out a cry when his foot touched the water.it was boiling! "Hot! Hot! Too hot!"  
  
Bilbo folded his arms. "That is the point of it, lad. It will cool down a bit once you've sat in there for a few moments."  
  
Frodo bore the torture long enough until he was leaning against the side of the basin, taking in the strong scent of the lavender. Much to his misfortune, the two younger hobbits burst into the room dripping wet. "Mama.Merry dropped snow down my back!" Pippin sobbed. "It's COLD!"  
  
"FRODO?" Merry cried out. Frodo immediately sunk down.  
  
"Go away!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"Are you naked?" giggled Pippin.  
  
"Stop that, Pippin. Both of you get out of those wet clothes and don't drip on the carpet!" Eglatine ordered the younguns out of the room. "I'm sorry, Frodo."  
  
Frodo let out a long sigh as he sunk further into the water. "Frodo?" Esmerelda lifted the lad a bit so that he wouldn't drown and she gave a look of panic to Bilbo and Eglatine. "He's fainted!"  
  
"Grab towels," Esmerelda told them. "We need to get a healer.quickly! Tell Saradoc to run out and get Dr. Goodbody!"  
  
Bilbo ran to the linen closet to grab towels and they wrapped Frodo's still form, lifting him out of the basin. "My dear boy." Bilbo looked at the bundle of fluff in Esmerelda's arms as she carried Frodo back into his bedroom. 


	10. Chapter 10 (Dark times)

Chapter 10 Dark times  
  
A/N: Hurrah! The Fellowship of the Ring is finally out on video/dvd! Having the movie on-hand will definitely help my inspiration for these stories. Alas it has inspired me to work on this chapter. I appreciate the kind reviews.it really means a lot. Keep 'em coming!  
  
Eglatine, Esmerelda and Bilbo sat in chairs around Frodo's bed, watching the lad sleep. Saradoc had gone off to fetch Dr. Goodbody and had been gone for a good half-hour. Bilbo reached over and took Frodo's hand enclosing it tightly in his own. "Please come back to us, dear boy." He begged.  
  
Bilbo's only reply was a soft moan from the tweenager. Esmerelda looked up from her needlepoint. Her hands shook so badly that she had a difficult time getting a good hold on the needle. "I'll go and check on Merry and Pippin." Bilbo broke the awkward silence that had taken over the room. He couldn't bear to see his little nephew suffering so. The old hobbit made his way into the parlor where he found Merry and Pippin, who were lying down on the couches by the fire.  
  
"Hello boys." Bilbo greeted his tone sad.  
  
Merry looked up. "How is Frodo?" he asked quietly.  
  
Bilbo shook his head. "Still unconscious."  
  
"Unconscious?" asked Pippin.  
  
"It means he hasn't woken up yet." Merry explained.  
  
Bilbo took a seat between them and pulled them close. "He's gonna get well, won't he?" asked Pippin, snuggling against Bilbo's side.  
  
"We are praying. Now.would you two lads like a snack? Cookies perhaps? I have plenty of food in the pantry."  
  
Pippin's gray eyes lit up with delight at the mention of "snacks" and he nodded. Merry rolled his eyes at his younger cousin as he slid off of the couch and preceeded to follow Bilbo into the kitchen. Pippin watched as Bilbo pulled the old cookie jar from the top shelf in the pantry. "What kind of cookies are in there?" asked Merry, his lips curling into a very pleased smile.  
  
"Chocolate chip." Bilbo felt his heart melt. "Frodo's-Frodo's favorite." He blinked and handed the boys two each and poured them a glass of milk. He watched as the two little ones climbed up onto the chairs and ate their treats at the oak table.  
  
Saradoc returned to Bag-End with Dr. Goodbody at his heels an hour later. "I'm sorry it took so long," he apologized panting as he thrust open the door. "It's dreadful walking around here.what with all that snow still left over!"  
  
Bilbo smiled. "No worries, Saradoc. Thank you for coming, Dr. Goodbody."  
  
The doctor nodded politely. "My pleasure. Now.what exactly happened?"  
  
"Well.we attempted to give him an herbal steam bath and not even five minutes into it he fainted."  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
Bilbo led the doctor into Frodo's room and both of the women stood up. "I see you were having a little Yule celebration?" Dr. Goodbody asked as he pulled up a chair so that he was sitting directly across from Frodo's pillow. He set his black leather briefcase on the nighttable and opened it.  
  
"Yes.a small family gathering. Frodo seemed well enough to join us. Then again.I should have been more careful."  
  
Dr. Goodbody pulled the comforter down and unbuttoned Frodo's nightshirt so that he could place the metal end of the stethescope on the boys' bare chest. Normally Frodo would have cried out due to the fact that the metal end was usually freezing, but the lad still didn't stir. Dr. Goodbody listened to Frodo's heart and breathing and then shook his head with a frown.  
  
"What is it?" gasped Eglatine, clutching Esmerelda's arm tightly.  
  
"His cold is rapidly moving into his chest. I am afraid that if we do not find a way to treat this quickly it could turn into pneumonia."  
  
Bilbo felt very faint. "Pneumonia."  
  
"I'm not making any assumptions," Dr. Goodbody added as he touched Frodo's brow with his hand. "Your boy is made of sterner stuff than many of the hobbits around here. "I am just giving you the worst that could happen.  
  
Bilbo smiled gently. "I do have a confession to make about his fainting, Doctor. While he was in the tub.a certain pair of mischief- makers came in on us and I'm afraid dear Frodo was rather embarassed."  
  
Dr. Goodbody gave a hearty laugh. "I see, I see. Well! That gives a pleasant side to things, doesn't it?"  
  
All of them heard a creak and turned to see Merry and Pippin standing in the doorway watching with wide eyes. "Meriadoc! Peregrin! What are you doing standing there with your mouths open?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"What are you doing in here to begin with?" asked Eglatine.  
  
"We-we wanted to see Frodo," Merry replied, his lower lip trembling.  
  
"This is not the time, Merry." Esmerelda told her son. "Now both of you go and find something constructive to do."  
  
"Go and bother your father," Eglatine added.  
  
Merry and Pippin quickly scurried away to avoid punishment. Dr. Goodbody shook his head with a small smile.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for Frodo in the meantime?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"Keep administiring the medicine I gave you and make sure he gets plenty of fluids and rest. Try to give him a little bit of chicken broth.he needs some nutrients in his system. The lad is flat as a pancake."  
  
Esmerelda sighed. "An unfortunate Brandybuck trait." She broke in. Frodo's mother, Primula, had been born a Brandybuck so Frodo was almost three-forths Brandybuck.  
  
"He does eat regularly when he's well," said Bilbo. "He just never seems to gain any weight!"  
  
Dr. Goodbody packed up his things. "Well.I'd best be off. With all of you here it will make recovery easier for Frodo. Knowing that he has a caring family will keep his spirits up. Good evening."  
  
Bilbo led Dr. Goodbody to the front door and smiled when he saw Saradoc reading a story to Merry and Pippin and Paladin puffing on a pipe in another chair not far away. 


	11. Chapter 11 (Recovery--Slowly but surely)

Chapter 11 Recovery-slowly but surely  
  
To Bilbo's relief Frodo began to show a great improvement within the next couple of days. The lad still had a sniffle but the fever had disappeared. Soon it was time for the Brandybucks and the Tooks to head for their homes. "I am sorry to have held you up in any way," Frodo told his Aunt Esmerelda as he saw her packing up her things. She walked over to his bed sat down and cuddled him.  
  
"Oh Frodo.you know we would never have left you like this. We are all glad you are feeling better."  
  
Frodo smiled as Bilbo came into the room holding a tray with fresh chicken-noodle soup, toast with raspberry jam and a cup of chamomile tea. "Here is your lunch, Frodo.you must regain your strength." Bilbo set the tray down on Frodo's lap.  
  
"Bilbo.I wanted to thank you again for your kindness in letting us stay here," Esmerelda told the old hobbit smiling.  
  
"Oh.anytime, Esmerelda. Anytime.you and your family are always welcome."  
  
Merry and Pippin hurried into Frodo's room. "We hafta go home, Frodo," said Pippin sadly.  
  
"I know." Frodo admitted after sipping his tea. "I'm glad you could come."  
  
Merry threw his arms around his cousin. "You'll be strong again and then you can come to visit me at Brandy Hall!"  
  
Esmerelda laughed and ruffled her son's head of thick curly hair. "You imp. Are your things packed? Your father wishes to get on the road as soon as possible."  
  
Merry nodded. "Everything is packed, Mama. But do we really have to leave?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, darling. Frodo needs time to recuperate from his bad cold."  
  
"I do wish you could stay longer," Frodo admitted sadly. "I missed out on the fun."  
  
Esmerelda kissed him softly. "We'll have to make up this holiday and have another party."  
  
Bilbo gave a hearty laugh. "Wouldn't that be exciting? A post-Yule celebration."  
  
Frodo broke into a fit of coughing and immediately his Uncle began rubbing his back in a gentle circular motion till it passed.  
  
"Esme!" Saradoc stood in the doorway. "We'd best be going now. I can feel it in my bones that it might snow again.we don't want to get stuck again!"  
  
"Yes we do!" they heard Pippin call from the hallway and they all laughed.  
  
"Goodbye, Bilbo.and Frodo."  
  
"Goodbye Uncle Saradoc." Frodo accepted a hug from him and a ruffle of the hair and sadly watched as his family headed out of his bedroom. Once again he had wasted the entireYule holiday. He heard his Aunts and Uncles saying their final goodbyes and then heard the opening and closing of the door to Bag-End and he looked down at his comforter. Almost immediately Bilbo returned to Frodo's room frowning at the lad's sullen expression.  
  
"My dear boy.I'm sorry you had such a lousy holiday."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "I'm sorry too."  
  
"Would you like to come out into the parlor and rest on the couch? You can still enjoy the pretty decorations."  
  
"What pretty decorations?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Come with me, Frodo. Your Aunties and your Uncles wanted to give you a bit of holiday cheer." Bilbo lifted Frodo and carried him into the parlor. Frodo gasped: a large tree sat in the center of the parlor decorated with candles and pop corn tinsel and paper ornaments that Merry and Pippin must have made. The mantles were strung with pine, giving the room a fresh smell and around the tree lay numerous gifts.  
  
"They did not want to stay and give you too much excitement.they know how embarassed you get when you have people watch you open your gifts," Bilbo admitted.  
  
"It's beautiful." Frodo breathed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, my boy."  
  
"I'm glad I am with you, Uncle." Frodo added as he sat on the couch taking everything in. Bilbo smiled back.  
  
"I am glad you are here too."  
  
~The end~  
  
I thought I would end this story with this song:  
  
I'm Alive  
  
Celine Deon  
  
When you call on me  
  
When I hear you  
  
Breathe  
  
I get wings to fly  
  
I feel that I'm alive When you look at me  
  
I can touch the sky  
  
I know that I'm alive When you bless  
  
The day  
  
I just drift away  
  
All my worries die  
  
I'm glad that I'm  
  
Alive You've set my heart  
  
On fire  
  
Filled me with love  
  
Made me a woman on  
  
Clouds above I couldn't get  
  
Much higher  
  
My spirit takes flight  
  
'Cause I am alive When you call on me  
  
When I hear you  
  
Breathe  
  
I get wings to fly  
  
I feel that I'm alive When you reach  
  
For me  
  
Raising spirits high  
  
God knows that  
  
That I'll be the one  
  
Standing by  
  
Through good and  
  
Through  
  
Trying times And it's only begun  
  
I can't wait for the  
  
Rest of my life When you call on me  
  
When you reach  
  
For me  
  
I get wings to fly  
  
I feel that When you bless  
  
The day  
  
I just drift away  
  
All my worries die  
  
I know that I'm alive I get  
  
Wings to fly  
  
God knows that I'm  
  
Alive 


End file.
